1. Field of the Ivention
The instant invention relates to a device for collecting particles produced by the grooming activities of crew members during manned space flight missions.
Most of the manned space flight missions to date have been short flights. This is especially true of missions flown by the United States. Recently cosmonaut Yuri Romanenko of the Soviet Union made space flight history by operating his craft in space for three hundred and twenty-six consecutive days.
The ability to maintain the morale of crews during such an extended space flight mission is of great importance if missions are to be performed in a professional and efficient manner. The ability to meet personal grooming needs and requirements of such a space crew would help sustain the morale of such a crew. Providing equipment which allows a crew to perform grooming activities, such as hair cutting, shaving, manicuring, etc., on board an extended flight mission is one means for meeting the crew's personal requirements.
Cosmonauts manning long term Soviet missions have shaved with a simple electric razor having rotating heads. Shaved hair is disposed of with the aid of a suction hose inserted into a foot restraint of an ergometer. Of course, this is a make-shift device which lacks compatibility of parts and creates storage problems.
In view of the foregoing, the instant invention relates to a device designed to care for the personal grooming needs of a flight crew on extended missions by allowing them to use equipment which is built for such a purpose, and which can be easily stored.
The device of this invention is portable and can be conveniently used to dispose of hair, nails, and flaky skin. Other particles produced during grooming activities, such as the residue of aerosol sprays, water droplets, etc. can also be disposed of by the device of the invention without contaminating the cabin or living quarters of the crew.